feaver is love
by assassin girl no.1
Summary: kazune gets a feaver at night and goes into karins bed. what will happen when karin finds out? what will happen if kazune blurts out everuthing including his crush? waht will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**me**: hi and welcome to my 3rd story yay also spoilor kazune gets a feaver nya.

**kazune:** why do i get the fever and how is there love in it?

**karin:** cuz it is a kazune and karin fanfic right puffet-chan?(blushing)

**me: **yep its a kk fanfic of kk hehe nya

**jin: **WHY DO KARIN HAS TO GO WITH THAT LOSER?! SHE SHOULD BE WITH ME!

kazune and jin glares at each other

**ME:** =_=" ...^_^ any hoo i don't own kk it belongs to who or whatever owns random people might come up nameing my characters that IIIIIIII own! well...MICHIIIII! DO THE THING!

**michi:** =_=" why me but ...^_^ oh well ...ROLL THE CHAPPY

* * *

**normal pov night time at aproimately 1:55am**

one quiet moonlit night karin was sleeping untill she felt somthing tugged her long-johns sleave she opened one eye to see who woke her form her slumber.**(me: gess who)** yes it was kazune. he was holding a pillow in one hand (like a little girl)and tugging her sleave with the other. (like i said like a girl)

"kariiiiiiiiin-channnnnnnnnnnnn gessssss whaaaaaaaaat i goooooot aaaaa feavvvvvvvvvvvvvvvver"kazune woozily said "take carrrrrrrrrrrrrrre offfffffffffffffffffffff meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee pweeeeeeeeeeessssssseeeeeeee eeeeee."

karin was semi-awake so she said "sure come in"and she gestured for him to come into her bed. as soon as he did that she was asleep again

* * *

**kazune pov morning time at aproximately 7:00am**

i woke up hugging somehthing soft alive but fragile all at the same time i looked up to see karin and bam bonk i was blushing like a freak

_now what will i do? she's gonna kill me for this, and wait how the heck did i get in her bed anyway? oh well at least we dont have school today i'll sleep in for now._

* * *

**me:** well chappys done

**kazune:** still blushing like a freak

**karin:** still asleep

**michi: **r&r please


	2. Chapter 2

**me:** (listening to music)

**karin:**i'll do da disclaimer: pink puffet-chan dosen't own kk

**me: (**dancing)

**kazune: **she's really weird

**karin: **exactly

**michi:** ROLL CHAPPY XD and pp-chan stop dancing =_=''

* * *

**normal pov **

2 hours later (after kazune woke up) karin woke up to find some one hugging her waist, she looked down to seekazune and she screamed

"henti no baka!" **(me:**i think pververted idiot**)** and that woke him up

"whoa what the heck happened?!" kazune shot up in her bed only to be punched straight in his cheek, and he landed on the other side of the room.

"OW THAT THE HECK IS THAT FOR?!"he screamed at her only to find himself going into a trance of somesort.

and so he rushed over to her and gave her a random hug and whispred "i love you karin now and always!"

"huh w..w..wh..what..do..you..mean?"she stuttered pushing him away from her

* * *

**kazune pov**

_why can't i controll myself myself its like my body has got a mind of its own but i have always want to confess to her but i never had the courage to tell her wait ohh i get it i have a feaver. oh no its getting dark..._

* * *

**normal pov**

kazune fainted and he was breathing hard.

so typical karin deicide to treat him by putting him into her bed, and she ran off ot get a bucket of cold water and a flannel.

what she had got all that she rushed in to find kazune acting like a kid.

she put the stuff down and put him back in 'his' bed and got the flannel cold and she put it on his forhead

* * *

**2 hours larter karin pov**

after repeating the same things over and over again untill his feaver went down.

he finally woke up but he shouted no more like sceramed" what the hell am i doing in your bed?!"

_wow talk about overly dramatic_

"you collapesed so i decided to take care of you that is why your in my bed" i said in a board tone.

then he suddenly kissed me.

but i diden't punch him or pull back i melted into the kiss enjoying the moment untill he pulled away.

then it was me who kissed him but he didn't hesitate to kiss back

* * *

**me:**wow that was...bad

**karin:** it wasn't that bad

**me:** no the ending was bad

**karin:** how is that?

**kazune:** she saying that because it is bad...kidding it was acually quite good

**michi:** r&r


End file.
